Bittersweet
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: In a world where everything is crazy, can you really count on anyone but yourself? Both of them would say no, but they seem to find happiness in eachother. Chapter 9:BlackmailYou guys could at least attempt to be more secretive about this.[RenAnna]
1. Statues

Fandom: Shaman King  
Title: Statues  
Author/Artist: Allera Htor aka Chibi Ra Chan  
Theme:1. Ten Years Ago...  
Pairing/Characters: Tao Ren/Kyouyama Anna  
Rating: T (To be safe)  
Disclaimer/claimer:I don't own Mankin, if I did I'd be a very rich girl. And unfortunatly, I am not a Very rich girl. T.T  
Summary: hrefhttp/ stand in the snow, human statues, morning the loss of a child /a 

It had been ten years.

And just like every year before this one they stood in the cold winter snow, neither caring about the harsh weather, or even feeling it.

They where virtually statues to the world, to their friends, to eachother. It was such a pity. They where both young, storng, and fierce, but neither seemed to care anymore. To them nothing mattered. Becasue if they moved on then it would be real, they would no longer be able to deny reality.

And slowly year after year the numbness wore off and they where just one step closer to crumbling like the statues they had become.

The young women slowly and silently let go of her husbands hand and walked toward the grave. She remebered coming here last year, and the years before, nothing changed.

She wished it would.

"He would have been 13 this year." She manged to say without turning to face him. He silently begged her to stop.

_'Don't do this Anna, don't.'_

"He would be going into 7th grade now." She faultered, almost trying to deside if she really wanted to tread there. "He would probably look just like you, You'd be training him, he'd be a wonderful shaman, A strong one, just like his father."

"Anna don-"

"He'd be going out with girls now. Then he would be graduating, going on to colloge.He'd be married not too long after that. We'd be grandparents now" Anna's voiced quieted down to barely above a whisper.

"Anna Stop-"

"Shut up Ren! I don't want to be a statue anymore! He's gone Ren! Nothing we do can bring him back! He's gone!" She sunk to her knees, the snow making the already harsh reality even worce.For the first time in ten years, Ren Tao watched as his wife cry for the loss of their 3 year old son.

"I know Anna, I know" He did not try to comfort her, he did not try to soothe the pain away, nor did he try to deny it. Instead he let her shed the long awaited tears. It was time for her to move on. And as the realization dawned on him, he crumbled too.

Their only child was dead.

Above them snow fell harder as they properly morned the loss of their presous child. They would be hurt for a very long time, it would be many seasons until they would be able to properly live again, and it would be heart wretching to accept the truth but still...

They would no longer be statues.

Owari+

A/N: Hmmmmm so sad. I hate killing off characteres but, oh well. Cheers to my favorite pairing!

--Ri-Ri


	2. Yin and Yang

**Bittersweet **

**Yin and Yang**

**By: Chibi Ra Chan **

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: It has a lot to do with Religion, so beware. Probably some political incorrectness as well. **

**A/N: I just want to make it clear that this chapter is in no way at all connected to the first. This story is a set of unrelated ficlets. Just making sure everyone knew this. Sorry for a long wait. My computer was evil and decided to brake down. Here's the update. **

**----**

"What do you want for the winter season?" Tao Ren said with a smirk. He knew it would upset her, and that's what made it all worth while.

Anna glared at him with contempt. They had been through this almost half a dozen times already, why did he continue to say that even though it enraged her. And she had a feeling that was his reason for doing it anyway. "Why can't you just say 'Christmas' or 'Holidays' like everyone else?"

Ignoring her question, which infuriated her even more, he stood and walked into the kitchen, returning a moment later with a cup of tea in his hands. Anna glared even harder and if it was anyone else they would have ran in fear, but Ren was used to it by now. He had to be. She glared at him like that at least once a day. He sat down on the couch and took a sip of the warm liquid, enjoying the sensation of it going down his throat.

Silence settled between to two of them and it was made worse by the fact that he kept of smirking as if he knew some deep dark secret that he would not tell her.

And dammit she wanted to know!

Gritting her teeth in anger, Anna spoke harshly. "Well?"

"Well, What darling?" Ahh how he loved to tease her, and Pet names was her one pet peeve that he knew would leave her fuming.And he was right.

"Tao Ren with the great spirit as my witness I will throttle you if you don't tell me why you won't say Christmas!" Anna yelled with rage in her eyes. She did not like understand something that other did.

Ren rolled his eyes in enjoyment, seriously this woman had anger issues. "Fine, Precious, One reason is Because It's politically incorrect" He stole a glace at his girlfriend who was giving him a look that clearly said 'There better be more to it then that'

Taking another sip of tea, he added "The second of three being that I do not normally celebrate Christmas or any Winter holiday for that matter."

This clearly surprised Anna, though she only allowed a look of shock to grace her features for a micro second, before she regained her mask. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

At this time Ren sat down his tea cup and began to circle Anna like a animal about to capture it's pray. Although she didn't seemed to be effected by this at all. She just awaited his answer.

"Because, I am Taoist, and we do not celebrate the birth of Christ."

It was rare that Anna having 'blond' moments but this was one of those so very rare times. "Whoa, wait a minute, You have your own religion?" If only Ren had a video camera to record this wonderfully rare moment in Anna history. He pulled a strand of her blond hair and laughed.

"I always wondered if you really were natural blond and now I have my answer. " Anna growled at him, Which he took as a way to tell him to just answer the question. "And No, I am not some crazy cult leader with my own religion, although I'm sure that the Pyromaniac has that one down. Taoism is a religion that has been around since 403 BC, I did not create it. That was a rather stupid question. Have you been spending too much time with the Ainu idiot?"

Ignoring him Anna threw another question at him "But why don't you celebrate some holiday, if not Christmas?"

Rolling his eyes yet again, something he seemed to be doing a lot this night."Because-" At this time Ren wrapped his arms around her small form. Although Anna did not pull away she didn't not loosen up either. "Taoism isn't about holidays and deities. It's about following your path and finding a balance."

Taking this as another sign for him to continue he went on. "See I believe that everything has a place and everything is here for a reason even the weakest of beings. It took me a long time to understand this concept, but know I understand. That everything has reason and there can not be one thing with out the other. there could be no light without darkness, Good without evil, right without wrong. Hate without love"

At this Anna smirked. "I'll remind you of that later-" She was silenced as his lips meet her in an ever so soft kiss. It was sweet innocent something neither of them really claimed to be, but that was what made it all the more pleasing.

"No man without woman" He finished, resting his forehead against hers. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Whats the other reason?"

"Eh?"

Anna smirked, "The other Reason for not saying 'Christmas' You said there were three"

"Well?"

Ren smiled very un-Ren like and moved close to her ear "...Because it annoys you my pet"

A moment later Ren's teacup collided with his skull.

---Owari----

A/N: This story is sooooooooooooooooooooo late. I mean seriously. Tee-hee...um yea. Hey! I'm looking for ideas as to what I should write about, so please visit my Ren/Anna Forum and tell me what you think I should write about!

-Ra-


	3. Warm

Warm

Bittersweet

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Warnings: Attempted Suicide...beware.

-♥-

It would have been so easy to just step over and drop. It was just a thin little line that she could overstep and it would all be over.It should have been a simple task. She had come here with a very distinct plan to end it all. It was what she wanted. She should have been able to do it.

Yet she could not bring herself to jump.

Time slipped passed and the night grew dark around but she still remained on the edge, looking over trying to give herself the final courage that would send her over. The moon shone softly in the indigo sky. Grey clouds clouded the night and it just seemed an omen that she should get over with it.

She stared out over the edge. It didn't matter now. Now when you looked at with realistic eyes. The journey was more import then the end or the start, so did it truly matter if she ended it now?

She raised her foot.

"Anna."

It stopped in mid air. Her breath quickened, and the wind blew as she felt a warm hand gently grasp hers.

She felt so cold.

"Come home"

She didn't respond as she felt him pick her up and place her on his back, nor when he carried her back home, or even when it started to rain. She was lost in her own thoughts, trapped in her nightmares.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, She felt just the tinest better now that he was their.

'It's so cold, but...Ren's warm.'

-♥-

A/N: I'm depressed so My writing is too. In case some of you didn't know I was supposed to be on Hiatus (Pfft, Some hiatus I was gone for less then a week) But I just had to write something. Hey if you guys have any suggestions on what I should write in this story then please visit my Ren/Anna Request thread in the fourms. Check my bio for the link. Any help is needed!

--Ra


	4. Better then Dance

Dance

Bittersweet

Rating: T

Warnings: None really. Go figure

**-♥-**

"Are you sure you don't what to go Anna?"

She shock her head and rolled her eyes. "No Yoh, I'm rather sure. As I was when you last asked me three minutes ago" He was truly starting to get on her nerves now.

"Are you sure you're sure?"

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance "Yes, I'm perfectly sure that I do not want to go to some stupid school dance. It's redundent. Besides I'd enjoy myself far more if I just stay home"

"But-Anna!" He yelped as she pushed him toward the door. "But the dance is supposed to be fun. There's gonna be music, dancing and food! What can you do here that's more fun then food?"

Anna glared "If I want to have fun with food then not only would I just go the the refrigerator that we have here, but I would be a complete moron."

Yoh laughed ununcomfortably for a moment and sighed "Alright if you don't want to go then I can't force you, Uh I'll be out for awhile so don't wait up and stuff...Urm bye"

Yoh fled down the street faster then She had ever seen him train, again she rolled her eyes before muttering something along the lines of 'Idiot' before closing the open door.

Quickly she heard a hushed whisper from behind the sofa. "Is he gone?"

Anna smirked darkly, a sight that would have sent Yoh and his friends running in fear. "Yes, he's gone, Ren"

_'This is going to be a lot better then some stupid dance...' _

**-♥- **

**A/N: Tee-hee, Anna's so bad. Oh well please review! I of beg of you! **

**--Ra**


	5. Echo

Echo

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Angst

A/N: Welcome to my Liminality series. This is where I will write a story for songs from .hack/sign or other music scores. Please enjoy.

----

Outside the rain was pouring. Grey clouds had loomed over the area for much of the week, threatening to fall but it never started until now. Inside a dimly lit house on the far end of town lived a girl. She sat in front of her window everyday, rocking back and forth just waiting.

Waiting for the rain.

And it finally came.

She sat quiet and detached, just staring at the raindrops as they fell and collided with the ground. On the sidewalk puddles started to form and made tiny waves when the rain fell into them.

She smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes, which looked almost like a dolls eyes, beautiful and captivating, but empty. Her blond hair was tied back in a blue ribbon where it rested at the nape of her neck. Just by looking at her one would guess she was no older then six or seven.

But she was not.

She was seventeen years old, but mentally she had returned to the age of six. Ever since the accident, she stayed locked up in that old dusty house alone, broken. The children of the neighborhood took to calling her the Moonstone Doll, Because no one saw her until the sky rained moonstone tears.

She loved the rain.

The down poor increased, as did her delight.

From behind her, she felt a warm feeling engulf her, as well as a light hand on her shoulder. She giggled out loud, the first time in so very long. She tried to pull the warmness around her like a blanket, but there was nothing there. To anyone else she would look like she was clutching herself, in attempt to stay warm, but to her she was already warm.

"Thank you Ren."

Thunder crashed and lighting streaked across the sky, dancing together on an unseen dance floor. It brought back memories of things she didn't want to remember.

'I felt a sudden impact, and I remember being thrust forward. I heard glass braking all around me it was so loud, everything was so loud and painful. Then silence. I remember laying on the asphalt starring ahead, unable to move, the pain was just too much. I saw him laying across me, blood everywhere. I tried calling out to him. I tried over and over and over again, but he never answered no matter how much I called him.

I remember hot tears staining my checks, but soon I felt tears not only in my eyes but everywhere else. In the back of mind I knew it was rain, but to me it seemed as if the world was crying. Because the next thing I remember is seeing a paramedic put a white sheet over him.

And for the life of me, I could not figure out why.

The silence was defining. I heard nothing as the paramedic carried me off into the ambulance, I heard nothing as they rushed me into the emergency room and operated on me. I heard none of this. I only remember hearing the doctors telling me that fiancee was dead. That Ren Tao was dead.

I only remember the rain after that.

She blinked hard, willing the memories to go away. She did not want to remember. The wind blew harshly and she was calmed.

Because to her the wind was his voice, whispering softly to her, just like he did when he was alive.

"Watch the rain Anna, And I'll stay, watch."

And so she did.

---

Owari

---

A/N: Depressing, I know. But it's what I do best.

Ren Tao and Kyouyama Anna (c) Shaman King

Echo (c) Kajiura Yuki

---Ra


	6. Morning After

Bittersweet

Morning After

By: Chibi Ra Chan

A/N: Finally I updated, dear god I need a better work ethic. Sorry for the wait.

--------

Ren yawned loudly and drank his second glass of milk.

Yoh blinked in surprise, Ren never looked this tired in the morning, it was just completely un-Ren like. "Wow you sure look tired this morning Ren." He mused out loud as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He looked at the clock it was 10 am, and even odder then Ren's sleepyheadedness was the fact that Anna let them all sleep in late this morning.

Ren mumbled something under his breath and yawned again. "You better get that heater fixed soon Askaura." It was immensely hard to coax Anna into letting him go in order to get up this morning. (That woman sure had an iron-grip) Okay okay okay so he wasn't exactly complaining, but he did put forth the effort.

Yoh looked at him with a perplexed look. "The heater? Whats wrong with heater?" At this Ren spit out his milk.

"It went out last night, didn't it?"

More confusion crossed Yoh's features. "...No, it was fine all night...Why do you think-" Yoh's words where cut off as a loud scream echoed through the house.

Ren's heart stopped beating.

"GET OUT!" Anna roared, and Horo Horo quickly ran away from the room in fear, pleading with Anna to not kill him.

_'Ah Crap...'_

"I'M SORRY HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WHERE SLEEPING IN REN'S ROOM?"

_'Well this is going to be sufficiently awkward to explain...'_

**Last Night...**

"Move over."

"I said move over"

Anna pushed him off the bed and quickly crawled under the the warm comforter. Jumping off the floor Ren glared daggers at the girl in his, yes HIS, bed."Woman what is wrong with you! This is my bed!"

She snugged deeper into the pillows, while smirking evilly. "The upstairs heater went out." was her simple reply. She stretched like a cat, just for good measure.(more like just to annoy the violet haired shaman to a further degree).

Ren's eyes went wide, "What does that supp-"

"Shhhh, everyone else is trying to sleep."

He took a deep breath of air and tried to calm down, obviously trying to scare this woman out of his bed wasn't going to work, so he was going to have to make it seem like he had the upper hand. "...Alright, why does this concern me? Or better yet why does this mean you want to sleep in my bed?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "My room is upstairs, It's snowing outside, is any of this making sense in that thick skull of yours?" Shivering a bit, the blond girl pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Again...why does this concern me?" Ren went to pull away his blanket but she sharply tugged it back.

"Because besides Horo Horo, your room is the only room down stairs" he gave her a look that read 'Then why aren't you bothering the Ainu idiot?' "Yoh's already bunking with Horo Horo and besides do you really want to sleep in the same bed as Yoh? The boy slept with a teddy bear for half of his life so he's very grabby-feely in his sleep"

He cringed from the mental image of Yoh snoring in his ears and calling him teddy."...Fine." Anna almost smiled and moved over slightly allowing his to get under the covers. He lay on his back just starring at the ceiling awkwardly for a moment. "You are so lucky that I- Hey! What are you doing?" He asked as she ponced on him, laying her head on his chest and pulling the blankets tighter around them.

"Shut up. I'm cold."

He said nothing as her breathing evened out and her arms found there way around his body._ 'Okay this is sufficiently awkward_.' None the less when his eyes grew heavy and the sandman payed his a visit for the second time this evening, and he pulled her closer, he could have sworn he saw her smirking as he fell into slumber.

---------

A/N: What? Like you didn't know Anna was a devious little she-devil. Eh whatever. Probably OOC but that's the beauty of Fan fiction.

Forever and Eternally,

--Anna


	7. Sick and Tired

Bittersweet 

Sick and Tired 

By: Chibi Ra Chan 

------ 

She slammed her bowl down. 

The entire table stopped to stare at her with confusion. Her mother glared daggers at her in an attempt to shut her up but it was in vain. Both her little brother and Soon to be step sister also stared, not really understand the entire situation. 

"I'm not stupid! God I'm so sick and tired of all the adults in my life treating my like I'm 4. I know damn well that it isn't a 'happy accident' that our families keep running into each other. Okay, I'm not blind. Don't keep lying to me.You don't have to snake around my back, hoping that I'll warm up to these people and it'll be okay when you get married and that we'll be one happy family!" She stood up and threw her napkin at the table and looked toward Ren, who was also staring at her, but not with confusion like the rest, his amber eyes showed her that he understood completely. 

"Anna, honey, we can talk about this later when there aren't so many-" Her mother tried to keep the embarrassment from her face but it was nearly impossible with half the restaurant staring at you and listening to your personal affairs, it became a task in it's own. She went to grab her daughter's wrist but Anna had quickly pulled it away. 

"What are you embarrassed mom? I'm sick of always giving away the things I want just so you can be happy. Not once have you tried to listen to what would make ME happy. It's always you! I'm tried of it. Maybe I want to be happy for once!" Anna turned to Mr.Tao who was listening honestly and unlike the others, with an open mind. "Sir, it has nothing to do with you, I'm sure that any girl would be happy to be your daughter but I'm just at my ropes end and I can't take it any more." 

And with that Anna raced from the restaurant and into the raining night. As soon as her Daughter was gone Mrs. Kyouyama began apologizing on her behalf. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Anna's been a little, unstable, since her father left. She gets a little ahead of herself, and things like this happen." 

Ren dropped his fork and rolled his eyes at his father and that woman in disgust. Standing up and jumping from the round dinner booth, he nodded at Jun, who smiled, and glared at Mrs. Kyouyama with contempt. "No, it's you who's unstable Anna's the only one who has a clear perspective here." 

He ran after her. 

---- 

When he caught up to her she was trying (and failing) at hailing a cab. The rain still pour over head and thunder echoed through the night.Shaking his head and took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders. 

She turned and looked at him with a look that clearly stated 'What are you doing here?' 

He took her hand walk her over to some coffee shop that had a covered outside dinning area. "Come on let get something to eat" She smiled weakly and pulled him into a hug. If there was no one else in the world who understood her, she'd be alright as long as she had Ren by her side. 

Pushing herself up of her tip toes she kissed him softly and honestly, which he returned with the same feelings. It was wrong maybe, but it felt so right. 

----- 

_Dear diary,_

_I am going to hell when I die. _

_I am in love with my soon-to-be step brother._

_It's horrible I know, but I can not help it. My mother told me that Mr. Tao finally proposed to her and that she said yes.It doesn't surprise me very much but nothing mom does anymore. She wants me to be her maid of honor, fat chance. It's like my entire outburst meant nothing to her. But really I do not care._

_For the longest time I felt that I was the one who was wrong, that me being in love with Ren was something that I would have to get over, but now looking back I know I was wrong only in thinking it was my responsibility. I went out with Ren long before my mother decided to seduce his father. I was the one who fell in love, and I was the one who tried to hide it for the sake of her._

_Not anymore._

_I don't care if anyone finds out, I don't care if they call it strange, I just don't care. It's my life and my heart and I'm free to give it to anyone that I want._

_Funny, awhile ago I thought that Ren and I were complete opposites but I know that I was incorrect, because when it comes down to it, we're both exactly the same._

_To people who are sick and tired of being sick and tired._

_/Anna/_

_----_

_Owari_

_----_

A/N: Um yea if that was kinda strange, then I'll explain. Um the idea is that Ren and Anna like eachother, but their parents are dating and about to get married. Yeah I know, odd. ButI like this idea a lot and I was deeply inspired by the book 'If We Kiss' By Rachel Vail. It's a great book. Please read and review. 

Forever and Eternally, 

--Anna 


	8. Growing Up

Bittersweet

Growing Up

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: T, to be safe

A/N: The first positive thing to come out my negative mind in a long time. I hope that everyone enjoys this I kind of just went with the flow and wrote. the entire chapter in AU and in Jun's eyes. enjoy!

---

That girl was following them again.

Tao Jun didn't mind all that much, Personally she thought it was rather cute. The child obliviously liked Ren, and decided the best way to get to know him was to stalk him. 2nd graders were so cute. While she was much more mature with all of her 6th grader knowledge, she found herself liking the girl that followed them to their street then disappeared.

Ren on the other hand pretended that he didn't notice that she was there. Or at least he gave no impression that he notice anything different. Jun had to admit that on that infamous day she picked Ren up from school, She was little more surprised to find a girl clutching onto his arm. she gave her brother a perplexed look, on that he returned with a look of indifference, well, as much indifference that a 7 year old could have. She didn't say anything the entire way to their house and when they reached their street she disappeared down the other street before she could mutter a goodbye.

Of course Jun bugged her baby brother for the rest of the day about who she was. He didn't tell her. So when she walked with them the next day, Jun made it her personal mission to find out more about the girl. She overloaded the pigtailed girl with questions; 'What's your name?' 'How old are you?' 'why are you following Lian-Chan1?' (Ren gave her a dirty look when she asked that last question.) Yet all the girl ever did was look at her questionably, look at Ren and then looked back at jun with a blank stare.

For the next week it went like this, until Ren explained that she didn't speak Japanese yet. Only English.

After that Jun Made up her own ideas about how Ren had become friends ('I guess you could call them friends' she thought...) with the little pigtailed girl ranging from him defending her on the playground, to her beating him up for stealing her lunch. She kept asking Ren about her, but he never told her a thing beside she only spoke English and that she was in his class. Jun knew that her little brother didn't make friends very easily, so she didn't pry as much after a few weeks of the girl walking with them.

In fourth grade Jun learned the girl's name.

Jun was no longer required to pick up her little brother, but every once and a while her mother asked her to pick him up from school to escort him the doctors or to the dentist, and on this day her mother had asked her to do just that. When she arrived, she found her little brother trying to explain to the little blond girl, that she couldn't go home with him that day.

It seemed that in her two years here in Japan, she learned to speak and mix of Japanese and Chinese (She gave credit to Ren for this, considering that they were the only Chinese people she probably knew) )which she switched between freely. "But, Why can't I go with you Ren-San?"

Ren shook his head. "I told you to not call me that Anna-Chan..." So her name was Anna.

"Ren we have to go" She called out to him. He nodded to her and then to Anna, Jun watched as he whispered something to her and Ran toward her leaving the little girl behind. They began to walk away, but Jun looked back. The girl still stood there Her eyes clouded and full of anger, sadness and fear? Without warning her brother Jun called out to the girl. "Come on Anna-Chan I'll take you two out for lunch!"

The girl snapped into reality and looked at Ren for a approval, and when he smile a little she ran to join them.

Anna actually Entered their hour when they were in fifth grade.

Much to Ren's dismay, Jun constantly told their mother about how smart Anna was for a 5th grader, that even though there was a 4 grade difference between them she always match Jun point for point in their discussions. Most of the time Ren kept out of there talking but every once in awhile he'd actually put in his opinion.

After awhile, Ran, Their mother, had heard so much about her, that she wanted to meet her little boy's only friend. Ren tried to put it off as long as he could, but their mother grew curious. Ran purposed that they invite Anna and her family over, which Ren promptly objected to.

"They...They can't come over."

"But Lian, honey, it would only be polite to invite them. "

Ren winced at the use of that name but let it slide. He voice softened "Mother, please, you don't understand. Anna isn't..." He paused noticing that his sister and mother, even his father, where looking at him strangely for the tone he took. He blushed and looked away. "You can't invite them okay!" Jun gave her brother an odd look, noticing that for the first time since he was born Ren, was thinking of someone other then himself.

Anna stayed for dinner and slept over that weekend. She and Ren mostly stayed to themselves, they tried drawing, one of Anna's hobbies, but it turned into a name calling contest when Anna told Ren his drawing of a tree looked like a dead fish. Later Anna offered to held Ren practice for the tennis tryouts. She was surprisingly good, and Ren even told her that she try out for the girls team. She said her father wouldn't allow it, this turned them both silent and they went back to their game.

This puzzled Jun to no end. She supposed that Anna's tough exterior, she was a little afraid of her parents. When she was younger Jun was deathly afraid of her father, But this didn't feel right to her. It wouldn't be until Years later that she found out why.

Ren had his first birthday party when he was in 6th grade, he was 12. Since he had met Anna, it seemed Ren had attracted the unlikely company of a blue hair Ainu, A set of twins how lived down the street, a 9 year old genius who lacked the ability to grow, and a very strange boy who told horrible jokes. Although Ren refused to admit it she knew he was happy for once. The album that She insisted that She make was filled with pictures of a perturbed Ren, loud quirky friends, Herself crying for her baby brother and a little girl who smiled sadly only in one photo.

When they were in 9th grade, Anna tried to runaway.

It was no secret to her that Ren was sneaking Anna into the house at night when their parents had gone to sleep. Jun knew that he wasn't doing anything fishy, but it seemed that each day Anna grew more and more bitter, And Anna wasn't always a bundle of sunshine to begin with. (She supposed this was the reason she and Ren got along to well)

But one night Neither Ren, nor Anna came back. She covered for him of course, telling her parents that Ren went to study at the library that morning, that he wouldn't be back until later. They seemed skeptical but they didn't mention anything else about it. Now that it was late Saturday night and there wasn't a word from either of them. When her cell phone rung at 3 in the morning She franticly answered.

"Jun, I need you to come pick us up." Ren's voice sounded tired.

"Where in the world have you been?! Do you know that I've been covering for you all day!? Don't you have any common sense what so ever?!?! is Ann there? Did you two elope or something? Are you crazy Ren!!?" She went on to half yell, half explain to him that she was very disappointed in him and that they both should have known better.

When he felt she had finally stopped rambling, he dared to speak. "No, Jun we did not Elope-" He said rather frustrated "Look Can you please pick us up. I don't have any money left, I used it all getting here."

"Ren what is going on? Where are you?"

"Anna tried running away. I wasted all my money going after her." He sighed, again sounding tired.

"She did what?!? Let me speak to her! Is she crazy?.-" He stopped her.

"Jun, I'll explain everything when you get here. There's been a lot happening. Can you please come?" Jun detected a hint a begging in her little brothers usually so independent and grown up voice. She took in a deep breath.

"Do you have Anna with you?" He answered yes. "Alright I'll be there soon, where are you at?"

Ren muttered his answer into the phone. Her eyes widened "Kyoto!!? How in the hell did you get there?"

A tiring 4 hour drive later, Jun managed to find the bus terminal that Ren had agreed to meet her at. She Hugged him the moment she saw him. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." she warned her eyes filling with tears. Ren allowed her to hug him and when she let go he nodded toward the bench he was sitting on moments before. Anna lay tired and sleeping on the cold bench, Jun began to cry again. Anna was always skinny, but she was rail thin now, her arms coated in bruises and red spots, soon to be bruises. Her pretty heart shaped face served only to make the black and blue area covering her left eye, and the swollen broken lip. Jun said nothing as Ren picked her up, holding her like one would a child, and took her to the car.

Jun had figured it out before Ren opened his mouth an hour later into their ride back to Tokyo. It made sense now. A loner Child with hardly any friends, Being unattached to almost everything, Ren not wanting to invite her parents over for anything, never join sport teams that she would be wonderful for, and most recently, Ren keeping her over at their house.

"It started when she was little." Ren spoke quietly, as to not wake the girl whose head laid on his lap. "She had an older brother shielded her from it. Anna said that her father wasn't able to take care of them after her mother suffered from cancer and died. She was 6. At first her father was depressed, he wasn't able to work for awhile, So her brother was forced to work to support her."

She watched though the mirror as Ren traced the outline of her face a couple of times before continuing.

"After awhile her father came out of his depression angry at the world. Most of the time she never saw when it actually happened. but There was an ascendant at the office Her brother worked in, he was killed in a fire. After that there was no one to protect her. At first he was only hurtful with words, and quickly apologized. She thought that all families were like that. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to meddle."

"By the time we were eleven, I knew that things were becoming worse for Anna. She begged her father to let her tryout for Tennis, But he said that she should have bee studying instead of playing around, She persisted and he hit her. I think it was the first time. That was the week she stayed over our house for the first time. She showed me the knot on her head and begged me not to tell. I think that was when she realized what was really wrong with her family."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jun kept her voice in a whisper.

"I didn't want her to stop being my friend. It was selfish."

Jun kept silent for a good ten minutes, before speaking again, sadness laced her words. "Go to sleep Ren, We'll deal with this later. "

Halfway back to Tokyo, both Anna and Ren were asleep in each other arms and Jun, tired and overwhelmed, pulled over and cried on the side of the road.

Things changed for the better by the beginning of tenth grade.

With much prodding from Ren and his family, Anna agreed to file charges against her father, with Ren's father Tao Yuan as her lawyer, Her father was charged with several counts of child abuse and child endangerment, he should have been locked up for the next 30 years, but Anna asked the judge to please get him help rather then leave him rot in prison.

Ren had asked her once why she did that, and she replied with a smirk. "Father hates being wrong. What could be better punishment then to have to accept that the last 9 years of his life have been mistakes."

Now _that_ was the Anna he knew.

When they were in 11th grade Ren had his first kiss.

Okay, so Jun could be exactly sure that it was his first kiss but she was pretty sure he wouldn't kiss someone without knowing them. Besides, Ren had no other female friends

It was purely accident when Jun opened the front door, getting ready to meet her own friends, and stumbled on Ren and Anna awkwardly kissing each other. As soon as they saw her they hastily broke apart and blushed bright crimson, not looking at each other, Ren cursing his elder sister and Anna scowling at the grassy lawn.

When had this happened? Jun didn't even know that they where dating! Okay so she knew that they'd eventually date (and get married and have jillions of little nieces and nephews for her, she thought darkly), But geez they could have warned her. How dare they go out and not tell her? In the back of her mind she figured that this was her punishment fore teasing Ren about Anna for the past 9 years. Muttering apologizes and backing to her car parked in front of the house, Jun cheered loudly in her mind. She smiled brightly as she was pulling away and saw the two teens blushing as they tried again.

"Took them long enough"

-------

A/n: Well. that took three hours of typing. I hope it isn't crap -U I did my best to portray how Jun would see things, so yeah...

Forever and Eternally,

--Anna


	9. Blackmail

Bittersweet

Chapter 9: Blackmail

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: T

A/N: Uh, Hi. I know, I know I update totally randomly and it's annoying. Sorry. I really am. Anyway I like this chapter. The only warnings are Ren's friskiness, but that's never a bad thing. Please enjoy!

---

Yoh had to admit that he found it a little bit weird.

Not that he minded really, I mean come on, he wasn't really going to object to Anna cooking dinner for the fifth night in a row. In all honesty, he was jumping for joy when he was able to come home from school and laze around until it was time to eat.

He had never been able to do that before, and he was not in a hurry to end it so soon. Dismissing the thought Yoh changed the track on his CD player and closed his eyes. 'This is the life….'

-

Anna didn't think the pretty boy had it in him. She had to hand it to him, he had them all fooled with his little 'I couldn't hurt a fly (unless the fly was Hao!)' attitude. She cursed herself and scrubbed the thick green cloak with more soap. Frustrated that a god forsaken Ramen stain would not come out (Ramen that she was forced to make), Anna slammed the cloak into the bucket, causing water to splash everywhere.

Feeling even more water soaking into his shirt Ren glared at the blond girl before reprimanding her. "Perfect, just what we need more water, as if I wasn't drenched enough before."

Anna glanced over her shoulder at the violet haired boy who was trying to get the stains out from Horo Horo's shoes. Needless to say, he wasn't doing a very good job, but then again, neither was she.

The washing room's linoleum floor was flooded over with water and piles of soap suds. There where sponges littered around the room, as well as piles of laundry that Lyserg had though 'best' to treat by hand.

Needless to say, almost everyone that lived in the once Onsen (and even a few who didn't') had their laundry there for them to wash.

By hand.

Oh the joy.

-

Horo Horo couldn't help but think that this was the best week of his life.

For some reason, Ren was actually being agreeable. And by agreeable, he meant, listening to his every command. And he didn't have the slightest idea why. Not that he was going to try and figure it out. It's not everyday that he got to see Tao Ren cleaning the danger zone that was Horokeu Usui's room. Not only that, but Anna was doing his laundry and cooking for him!

He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

Though, it was strange that both Ren and Anna, who did everything they could to NOT do chores, were suddenly so gung-ho about house labor. And the death glares that they both sent Lyserg? Well the Ainu Boy didn't want to be him once they snapped back into their usual, lazy, non-helpful, violent states of mind.

But for now he was content with having his underwear clean, folded and handed to him by the ice queen, delivered to his clean Ren approved room, and everyone knew how OCD Ren was about cleanliness.

As far as Horo Horo was concerned, This was the life.

-

"Shut up Ren. This is your fault anyway. " She threw a few bubbles at him, which never reached him. (damn gravity) Ren almost snorted, before turning his amber eyes toward her, slightly amused.

"My fault? You seem to forget that you're the one who 'just couldn't wait.' I believe was the phrase you used."

She blushed but kept her composure. Disregarding the stupid plaid cloak, she stood, her hands on her hips glaring down at him in a way that would have made lesser men run off to cry to their mothers. Ren on the other hand calmly sat looking up at her, his uncaring and blank face making her all more mad.

"If memory serves me correctly, You're the one who 'Was tired of playing silly games'." She smirked, but it quickly fell from her face and was replaced with a scowl when he ignored her and started folding things that he should not have been seeing let alone touching. "P-Put that down!"

Ren looked at her, feigning innocence, (which she grudgingly thought made him look adorable) and continued to turn and examine her bright pink underwear. (He wasn't so cute anymore, she thought darkly) "What ever is this for Anna-_chan_?" The honorific that he added only enraged her further. Her eyes narrowed before she reached out to grab the undergarment.

"Certainly not for you." She smirked darkly, "Although I do believe that Yoh enjoye-" Anna's sentence was cut off as she suddenly found her back in contact with the watery floor with a seething and strangely predatory Ren above her.

-

Lyserg, couldn't believe how wonderfully this plan was working out.

Truly, the green haired boy never wanted to resort to black mail to put the two resident tyrants, Ren and Anna, into their place but he just couldn't take it anymore. Everyday, after a long hard day of school, followed by endless hours of going over his 'revenge on Hao' plots, the last thing he wanted to do was do Ren's (or anyone else's) laundry. He did not want to have to cook for a violent blond haired girl. And he most certainly did not want to do all this _and_ pay rent on top of it.

Who knew how a couple nights of insomnia and a camera could make his life much more comfortable? It wasn't exactly a secret that Ren and Anna were rather smitten with each other, well at least it was obvious to someone with more then three functioning brain cells.

Which could explain the reason that he was the only one in the household to pick up on it.

It was a simple plan really, he just used their confidence against them. After a few nights of studying them, picking up their habits, looking for moments when they would both disappear, spying on them at times when it seemed no one was around, he had all the information he needed. Just a few quick flashes and he had them trapped.

And all he asked in return for his silence, was that they take over the chores for the next two weeks. Was that so much to ask for?

Lyserg heard hushed voices, followed by a thud and then silence. Laughing quietly, he grabbed his camera and headed down the hall.

-

Ren wanted to wipe the icy mask off her face. It irked him to no end that Anna managed to keep her temper and emotions under control, while he, who had always prided himself for doing the same, could not. Where his golden eyes where burning, her near black ones were calm, as if the entire situation didn't phase her in the least bit.

He'd have to change that.

Chuckling darkly, Ren leaned down so that his mouth was next to her ear. He smirked even more when he heard her breath hitch, just slightly when his lips touched the sensitive skin there. "I highly-" He nipped at the outer shell of her ear causing her jump slightly. "-Highly doubt that." Ren's lips continued their teasing up and down her jaw line, around her neck, everywhere but to her lips.

Anna closed her eyes in an (failed) attempt to shut him out. "D-damn y- aaaah." He delivered a forceful kiss to her pulse point._ 'Damn, this always happens.' _She wanted him. NOW.And if his lips didn't cover hers in the next three seconds, then there would be hell to payAnna's hands fisted into his shirt to pull him even closer, but he was stronger then her, and drew back. Anna groaned in frustration

Pulling away enough to look her in the eye, Ren smiled innocently "What's wrong Anna-chan? Cat got your-"

Click.

A bright flash drew both of their attention to the British boy who was shaking his head in annoyance at the doorway. "You guys could at least _attempt_ to be more secretive about this. " Lyserg smiled "Oh well if you like chore duty that much then I guess I'll just add another two weeks to your punishment."

Angered, Anna sat up quickly, forcing Ren to move with her. She glared, ready to tell him off. "You listen to me, you whiny little-"

Click

"Another two week? Well if you insis-"

"There is not way in hel-" This time the purple haired shaman moved to threaten him, but alas, he slipped and the two of them landed in yet another compromising position.

Click

The green haired boy just sighed this time "Really guys, just quit while you're ahead, you've already got chore duty for the next two months-"

"Two months?!?! How did you get-"

Click

The Itako shut her mouth and both settled with sending death glares at him.

Lyserg smiled brightly. "Now that that's out of the way! I'll leave you to your _'laundry_'." As he walked down the hall, trusty camera in his grasp, he couldn't help but think, 'This is the life.'

---

Owari

---

A/N:Squeals: Ren's evil, I tell you, evil. That can be blamed on my resent ItaSaku binge over in the Naruto section. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always appreciated, I'd like to know what you thought about how the urm….touch-feely scenes. I don't have first hand experience with it at all sooooo…I want to know how I did!

Forever and Eternally,

-Anna


End file.
